marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Sinclair (Earth-TRN238)
Sheriff | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Rahne Sinclair (mother); Hrimhari (father) | Universe = Earth-TRN238 | BaseOfOperations = Wild West Ghost Town, Nevada | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Sheriff | Education = | Origin = Hybrid son of mutant Rahne Sinclair (and presumably Wolf God Hrimhari), making him a Demigod; Self-proclaimed Beast of the Earth to usher in the apocalypse | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Peter David; Emanuela Lupacchino | First = X-Factor #214 | Last = | HistoryText = While wandering in the Nevada desert, Darwin ran into Tier and his Sirrush in an abandoned movie set/western ghost town populated by people dressed in Western movie style garb and claiming to be trapped there by Tier. Tier explained that he was The Beast of the Earth that would usher in the apocalypse. After a stand off where Tier shot Darwin several times, Tier claimed to be the son of Rahne Sinclair. Darwin next woke up unharmed in the desert just as it began to rain. | Powers = The extent of Tier's powers are undefined, but if he is in fact the son of Rahne Sinclair and Hrimhari as he claims, then he is a demigod. As the son of a lupine-mutant and an Asgardian wolf god, he would likely possess powers similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, including: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Speed': Tier is able to moved at superhuman speeds, as seen during his duel with Darwin. *'Magical Immunity' *'Shapeshifting': This Tier is only ever shown in his fully human form, but he still possesses fangs. Given Tier and Vanora's wolven appearances, it is likely that he possesses the ability to shift between a fully human and fully lupine form. *'Immortality': Based on his statements, Tier seems to be immortal or near immortal. This is possibly due to his Asgardian parentage. | Abilities = * Tier is extremely talented with hand-held firearms and is able to shoot both quickly and accurately. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Three enchanted six-shooters. According to Tier, God would bleed if he was shot by one. * Sirrush: Tier's dragon-like pet was used as a guard and weapon until it was killed by Darwin. | Notes = * There is no connection between Tier and the Norse god of War, Tyr.X-Position: Peter David's Evolving "X-Factor" * Tier is a shortened (and respelled) form of "Tearloch," a Gaelic name meaning "full grown."X-Position: Peter David's Evolving "X-Factor" ** Tier is pronounced as tɪə® like "teardrop" or a tiered levels. His mother's name is Rahne and is pronounced reɪn like "raindrop" or a monarch's rein. | Trivia = * Tier is aware of Apocalypse, and seems fairly unimpressed by him and his horsemen as he sees them as a mere shadow of what is up to come. * Tier has red hair and green eyes just like his mother, Rahne Sinclair. He also wears a belt-buckle with a golden wolf head on it; another possible allusion to his parentage. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Asgardian Wolf/Mutant Hybrids Category:Sinclair Family Category:Hrimhari Family